Dawn Zurita-Lund
Dawn is a character from Pokemon. However, due to the creators of Pokemon not giving her a last name, User:IceBite made her a last name. ''' *"Come on, you 2, the enemy'll be here any minute!"'''-Dawn to Murphy and Samantha Dawn Zurita was brought in not long after the security breach caused by Kane. She was in the same school as May and Tory and also a student of Sarah Harper. She partially blames May for the breach in security, for not watching her back for suspicious activity, and hates Sarah for her supposed betrayal. Ash once commented to John and Sanders that, ever since the breaches in security, Dawn had taken her job too seriously. However, despite the fact she blames May for the breaches, it hasn't affected her ability to work with her. Since the Harper Incident, she felt there was a clue to what happened that she missed. Later, while reviewing security footage, she discovered footage of Sarah being jumped by the Shadow Team, and, after reviewing footage of the Harper Incident, discovered the mind control device implanted on her. She later suggested to IceBite to assign Tory to a mission in Egypt, where she, May, Sanders, and IceBite believe NOD placed their Base of Operations. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran End of the Treklan War Shadow War When Tartorus infiltrated Kaven Base and attacked Sarah Sanders, Dawn was one of the first members to take notice and respond. However, when she got Tartorus's attention, she was imbedded a few inches into the wall of the corridor. When she recovered from that incident, she became absolutely determined to strengthen her powers. She currently spends her time, interacting with no one, trying to train herself to make her weak powers stronger. Resurrectal War Consortium War Personality She was sort of cruel and un-forgiving after the 'Sarah Harper Incident' (half the fights Derek got into were with Dawn, who, to Derek's embarrassment, actually held her own in those fights), but she softened after the End of the Treklan War. Some think it has to do with her being proved wrong (by herself) about Sarah Harper. During the Shadow War, she was more of a trusting, even caring, person, who still, as Ash sometimes comments, "Takes her job way too seriously." She harbored the same kinds of feeling for Tory that he felt for her and soon the 2 became boyfriend-girlfriend. Relations with other Individuals Tory Lund Dawn deeply cares for Tory, to the point that she would give her life for him, which, during the Battle of Pulse, she almost did. In 2325, 30 years after both were aged up to look 18, they married, and soon after had a daughter, Siri Lund. Powers Ectoplasmic She has minimal ectoplasmic abilities. Her specialty in Ectoplasmic powers includes offensive attacks, while she also gets the default Ecto-Beam and Blast Wave powers. Her Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Goldish-Amber. Fire She can create streams and blasts of Fire, as well as extinguish fires with her mind. She can control a type of fire called 'Selective Fire', a type of fire that will only burn what the user wants it to burn. For example, if she uses it and hit hits several brutes, May, and Derek, it will only effect the brutes while May and Derek only feel a warm breeze. Elemental Form Dawn's Elemental Form is called the 'Pyro Viper'. It looks like a viper made of fire, with plates of igneous rock on parts of it. Trivia *The Numbers after several of the members' code-names were left-overs from Generation 2 of the written stories: they indicated in what order that member joined, meaning that in Generation 2, Dawn was the 12th member to join Hellcat Squadran in Generation 2. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:HS Command Personel